The stars cry upon a path less traveled
by Tenshi de Shino
Summary: In Soul Society there are many rules which dictate life, some that can be bent, some that cannot be broken. In a world where order and status rule, how can a forbidden love possibly flourish confined by rules? Yes another YuruiSoi fic! twists included
1. Prelude part 1

* * *

_Disclaimer: Bleach and all Bleach characters are the rightful propery of the makers of Bleach. I don't own them, just my own made up characters. Enjoi._

The night air sent a small chill through soul society as the seasons changed normaly from summer to fall as they would in the real world. This night, though, would be a night marking another change in the structure of society itself.

A long figure stood in the clearing of the cherry blossom grove which were already starting their seasonal hybernation. Her hair waved with the wind, as if bidding a long heartbreaking farewell to the past. In the distance small footsets could be heard, trembling with each crunch upon the leaves fallen to the ground.

"This isn't easy" the lone figure sighed, keeping her head turned away from the footsteps, "...this hurt...more than you know..."

A pair of mahogany arms found their way around the figure's neck, tears wetting a small portion of hair just below her neckline. The silence between them mirrored the cold breeze of change, seemingly flowing on forever.

"...why..." she whispered, embracing the figure even tighter as if never wanting to let go, "...why ust it be this way... why do you have to...what abou-"

"Yoruichan..."

A pair of silver eyes met the tearful gaze of golden globes, sharing the heartbreaking pair with hers. She was beautiful in every way imaginable. From her smoothe mocha skin, to her purples hair. Her eyes reminded her of the sun just as it set upon the horizon while her touch made even the gloomiest of days brighter than the longest summer day. This... was torture...

"I'm sorry... it... I..." she turned her eyes away from Yoruichi, not focusing on anything in particular on the ground as strangds of fire red hair swayed to and fro her vision. Their paths were not paths easily travelled nor easily accepted in sould society.

"Harushi...it's just..I...I don't udnerstand...you can change everything..."

She sighed as it seems the weight of the world became heavier with Yoruichi's words. It was true. In time she could change soul society's structure. She could even do away with a lot of inconsistancies within the rules and regulations, but that time had not come nor would it for some time. Besides. There were complicated matters involved. A lone tear traced a path along Harushi's sun kissed cheek.

"If I am to become a key instrument in soul society..." she paused, rubbing the back of her coppor coloured hand against Yoruichi's soft cheek, "...then...I need to brink about Justice to my family's house..."

Harushi smiled warmly, thinking to the moments her and her Yoruichan shared between one another as teenagers. Cupping her hand on Yoruichi's chin, Harushi leaned towards her, bringing Yoruichi's lips to meet hers before planting a deep kiss upon them. Yoruichi cried a bit more as she felt an empty void birth itself inside her as feelings that ran deeper than the oceans itself that bonded the girls together was not seperated by a great divide. This could be the very last time the two of them would see each other for a lifetime.

Uncertainty...that was one of the darkest and scariest feelings one could ever experience.

Yoruichi brushed Harushi's hair with her left hand, letting each silky strand flow through her finger tips as she savored the kiss. Harushi's composure melted into a river of tears, her embracing tightening around Yoruichi as she struggled internally, torn between staying and leaving, tortured by the decision she made and how she had to follow through on a promise. She finally managed to gain enough composure to finish her statement, pulling away from their kiss.

"Yoruichan... I need to experience the worst...if I am to bring the best...to soul society"

As much as Yoruichi hated this, she understood. Soul Society had a great deal of corruption. Perhaps even teh smalest of lights could restore the glory soul society once claimed in centuries passed.

Yoruichi planted one last kiss upon Harushi, tears now streaming from her eyes as she trembled in an embrace. Harushi inhaled her scent one last time, savoring the sweet scent of essence one last time.

Harushi pulled away, looking _into_ Yoruichi one last time, smiling warmly with an unspoken goodbye as she turned with sword in hand to her destination.

"Don't follow me, Yoruichan...this is something **I** have to do..."

She disappeared into the shroud of darkness. Yoruichi stood in the mist of the fallen leaves, looking in the direction which her Harushi disappeared to. Gried gripped her heart as she wept, holding the momento left in her hands from her Harushi, a silver ring with their names engraved in gold upon a cherry blossum band.

"I love you..."whisered the wind, comforting one small part of Yoruichi as she wept.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

More to come soon. Stay turned


	2. Prelude part 2

_Disclaimer: Bleach character rightfully belong to the makers of bleach, I don't own them. Enjoi_

* * *

_50 Years later_

Days were filled with so many boring routines, it was monotonous. Early morning drills, overseeing new trainees, writing out daily security reports (on top of other reports), maintaining and structuring daily security sweeps, it was all so mundane Life was definately too boring around Seireitei, it could kill a person... AGAIN!.

Youruichi laid in her bed into the latter hours of the morning, gazing at the ceiling while sighing to herself.

_Bah, another boring day. I just had to get the booooring section of soul society. At least Urahara gets to make fun gadgets. All I get is a bunch of stuffs and..._

Yoruichi smirked as her thoughts trailed to her recent prodigy: Soi Fon. She was still very young, wet ehind the ears, extremely green, very prude...but the potential she held as a young girl blossoming into womanhood was far...greater than the potential in skill she held. Each time she blushed, each time she looked away, even how she scolded herself was so cute, it made many boring days of being in charge of the 2nd division (with all its lovely perks and stiffs) seem bearable.

_And she should be knocking..right about..._

"Most S-supreme Commander. Permission to enter", a small voice called from behind the door. Yoruichi gathered herself and stood before the door, placing her right hand upon her hip with her usual cocky smirk.

"Eh?" she exclaimed, "what was that I heard?"

"Sup-...uhm..Yoruichi...sama...may I e-enter?"

"Ah, sure" she yawned scratching her head as the door opened. Little Soi Fon knelt before Yoruichi, eyes to the ground as if to apologize for not being worthy enough to be in her presence.

"yaaaawn you don't have to kneel like I'm some sort of deity or anything."

"But...Yoruichi-sama... you rule our clan-"

She knelt down to Soi Fon, cupping her chin with her left hand to raise the little one's gaze to meet her own. "A title doesn't make a person who they are, my little bee."

She smiled warmly, musing to herself. _She's so innocent, so sweet... was I too like her at one time?_ Yoruichi moved her hand from Soi Fon's chin to her head, playfully rubbing her hair.

"So, my little bee. What's the buzz?"

Always a pun somewhere

Soi Fon simply blushed, handing her a letter from the Research division with the 12th seal upon it. Yoruichi gently took the note, making special note to gently touch Soi Fon's hand, only on accident of course, as she took possession of the note. this made Soi Fon turn even brighter red.

"Thank you, Soi Fon. I will meet everyone in a bit for drills then..." she moved closer to her ear, whispering ever so carefully, "we'll sneak and get some treats, hmmm?"

At this point Soi almost lost her ability to stand. The only words she could mutter was a small "Hai" as she turned to go to her station, leaving Yoruichi to her letter.

An array of mixed feelings showered over her, knowing the possibility of the contents of the letter. Gingerly, she opened her letter, carefully reading its content.

_**To my dear sister Yoruichi  
**_

_**I have finally done it. I have finally finished the gate to bridge our world to the world of the living without being traced. This may be a one time shot which could result in a point of no return from afterlife to living. I know that we have known each other al our lives, and I know the possibility that you may come with me for your own reasons. Yoruichi. I ask that you carefully weight this decision. I know your reasons, and I know your line of duty. Please do not take this with a light heart as I am sure you wouldn't. Upon the next full moon, I will activate the gate and dive into it upon the cover of night. Yoruichi. You are as much of a sister to me as anyone could ever be. Just know that I love you no matter what.**_

_**Yours truly,  
Urahaha, 12th division captian, blah blah blah, the most handsome genius**_

Yoruichi looked at the calender, counting how many days til it would happen. _7 days...that's the next full moon_

This couldn't have come at a worse time as it tore her between her own duties and her own selfish wants. It was torture within itself, why couldn't it have come years earlier? Why not?

The next 7 days were the hardest as question after question raced through her mind. What would happen if she left? What would happen if she stayed? Could she really miss this one change? Would she even be able to return later? Could she truly live with herself if she missed this once in a lifetime opportunity?

It was a battle between heart and duty, straining her for the next several days. Soi Fon noticed this more than any of the other subordinates. Her focus seemed to drift to and fro constantly, as if fighting a losing battle within. Even when they were sparring, it wasn't like Yoruichi to allow Soi Fon to slip too many moves in, but this time she almost had Yoruichi disarmed. She lowered her sword, hesitant to speak. Yoruichi quirked a brow puzzled by her prestige suddenly stopping in the mist of sparring. Finally, after a few moments, she managed to muster enough courage to speak

"Y-Yoruichi-sama..."

"hmmm?"

"Uhm...you seem... really distracted lately... is everything..alright?"

She light out a sigh, rubbing Soi Fon on her head. "Let' stop..."

"Huh?"

Before another question could find its way to Soi's lips, Yoruichi took her into her arms, embracing her rightly for a few moments. She stroked her head lightly, losing herself in the comfort of her little bee.

"You're strong, Soi Fon..."

She looked up shocked at by the words from her goddess. She never thought of herself as strong, just weak...inadequate.

"You have a strength in you my little bee.. much like mine. Stop belittling yourself and hold your head up high, be proud."

She took Soi's face into her hand, lifting up her eyes to meet her own eyes.

"Yoruichi-sama...I'm not worthy-"

"You are, Soi Fon"

Yoruichi looked to the night sky, sighing a bit as her gaze met with the full moon. The air smelled of fresh spring blossoms, giving the night just a hint of bittersweet lament."The night is beautiful" Yoruichi sighed, stroking Soi Fon's cheek. Her fear would be not what would happen when she was gone, but how her prodigy would be affected. How she would struggle and what kind of woman she would grow to be.

* * *

That next morning, all of 2nd division was in an uproar, their captain nowhere to be found. Soi Fon rushed from corridor to corridor, searching the likely places the Supreme Commander would be at this time of morning. From her sleeping quarter, to the eating quarters, even the hot springs (which she greatly favored no matter the time of day). Faster. Faster. Her heart felt it would give out at any moment. She checked the final place where her goddess would be, the place where they finally met formally, the place where she became the noisy little bee. Quickly she slid the door to the throne room open, anticipating her commander to be seated at the throne with that smirk of hers.

Soi Fon felt her heart shatter as she found a room empty with only a throne seated in the middle. She clinched her fists so hard she thought she would bleed.

"Liar!" she shouted in the wake of the rage swelling in her stomach

* * *

And it has only begun. Please review. No flamers please 


	3. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: all characters of the anime bleach are the property of the makers of bleach. I do not own them whatsoever._

100 years later

* * *

The dreaming 

Yoruichi's eyes widened upon the sight of blood trickling from the spear of the staff. The wielder of the staff smiled wildly almost to hysterical laughter driving the blade in deeper. Weak from exhaustion and blood loss, her knees began to tremble, her will still defiant even to the very end. She let out a sigh as her left knee finally surrendered it's will to defy, resting upon the blood stained ground.

Through sweat, blood and tears, a peaceful smile appeared on her face, her gaze turning to Yoruichi.

"I told you…" she said as everything faded to black

* * *

Yoruichi opened her eyes to meet the sight of wooden rafters supporting the roof. Her heart raced feverously as she tried to understand what the hell was going on. Was that a dream or a premonition? 

As her heart began to slow in pace, her eyes began to wander about the room, noting the small little details. She smirked as she remembered this place all too well, and how different it looks now.

Another sensation arose to her mind as she felt warmth against her own body, sleeping soundly. Moving ever so slightly, her lips found their way to the ear of her sleeping companion. For just an instance she inhaled the scent of the one laying next to her, savoring a moment of sweet sensation.

"Buzz buzz" she whispered in a sultry voice.

In a sleepy moan, Soi Fon moved to the sound of the buzz in her ear.

"mmm….Yoruichi...sama….?"

As if a jolt of lightening just hit, she stood straight up in bed, perplexed as to what was going on. "How did you…what are you…what are we….?

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, ha-ha" Yoruichi taunted as she motioned to the floor. Soi Fon's eyes widened even more seeing articles of clothes, some ripped, several empty sake gourds, underwear…blind folds….handcuff? Soi sat paralyzed for a moment as bits and pieces of the night came back to her.

_Oh god. _She cupped her forehead, rubbing her temples as her head began to throb from all the drinking. Yoruichi nuzzled her neck, letting her tongue play with her ear lobe just a few moments while she herself savored the moment. "Mmmm, we had a little 'fun' last night" she whispered her left hand brushing the nape of her hairline, "you can be quite an animal when you drink."

"Ah… I have a monster of a headache"

"It'll be ok. Just drink plenty of water, talk to Insane at 4th division. She's great about hangovers. And don't over do it today."

She kissed Soi gently on the lips for just a few moments, pulling away just a few seconds afterwards. "Well, I hate to uhm… yeah… kiss and run but-"

"We can't be caught. Yamamoto would be furious with me if he finds that I've slacked today"

Slowly getting up from the bed, Soi Fon gathered her clothes and began putting them on, cursing to herself as she didn't have enough time to shower after what they did last night. Yoruichi laid on the bed for a few moments longer, admiring the firm physique of her little bee.

"Yoruichi… visit again soon. And this time, don't make it another hundred years"

"Sure. I couldn't go another hundred years without anyways", she smirked watching Soi Fon's face along with her body blush. She turned quickly to grab her captain's robe. Turning back to the bed to wish Yoruichi a good day, she found her bed empty. Just as soon as she came, so she left in a flash. Soi Fon smiled to herself, noticing that through her headache she was glowing just a bit.

* * *

_real world_ The bell rang for school, signifying the start of the school day. There was nothing special about today, except it was the mark of a new semester. The hallways, aside from the new coat of paint, were all the same, the linoleum still the same color and the halls swelled then dwindled as they always have. 

Ichigo yawned, mildly cursing to himself how his vacations are never really vacations, just full of 'duties' of saving the world, killing hollows, going to soul society, defending himself against his crazy father. He looked out the window letting his mind wander over the memories from the break. As usual Rukia was by his side, drawing her...pictures...to make connections with the teacher's lecture. Chad sat quietly, his eyes covered by his wavy dark hair. Inoue sat in near the front surrounded by her 'posse' of girls, closely guarded by the tomboyish Tatsuki.

Ishida sat at his usual desk with his reserved demeanor as usual, sitting not too far from Inuoe.

The teacher looked about the class and smiled. "Good morning class"

"Good Morning" Everyone responded with sleep still in their voices. She continued to smile, keeping an upbeat energy about herself.

"This morning class, we have a new student who has arrived from the states." She walked to the door opening it slowly as to make sure not to hit the new student. "Please" she said in a soothing tone, "come in"

The new student slowly walked in, carrying notebooks, pens, pencils and a small handbook in hand. As she took her final step in front of the class, she looked about noting the perplexed looks upon most of the student's faces. She was different to say the least. Her hair, black with blond tips, stood in a different arrangements of pronounced spikes that seemed wouldn't budge an inch, even with the wind. Her clothes, though she was in uniform, was accented by a lone button saying "No Comprenda" on it in red lettering. Her brown eyes were piercing while her brown skin was smooth like milk. She definitely stood out amongst the students.

She sighed to herself then bowed before the class.

"Hello. My name is Ruthie Teno. Pleased to meet you."

"Thank you for the introduction. Now let's find a seat for you"

Ruthie looked about the class, wondering what 'lucky' person she would sit next to. There was the big guy, the nerd, the guy that looked like he still would eat paste if he was still an elementary schooler, the tomboy, the big boobie girl, the nerdy girl, the carrot top.. there were so many students, she was hoping that whoever she sat next to it wouldn't be some jerk giving her flak.

"Orihime, please be kind as to help the Teno get acquainted with the school and such"

Inoue smiled with glee as Ruthie placed her belongings to the desk next to her. "Hai, sensei" she exclaimed, giving Ruthie the warmest smile. Inoue turned to Ruthie waving frantically. "Hi, Hi, you can call me Inoue. I'll be your guide around the school"

Ruthie gave her a warm but nervous smile. This Inoue girl seemed a bit too happy. Another nervous feeling came over her as she felt a pair of eyes burning holes in the back of her head. Too nervous to meet the gaze of the eyes, she sat focusing on the chalk board as the teacher began writing out todays agenda.

"Watch yourself newbie", a voice spoke from behind her, "don't get too close to Inoue. Understand?"

She sat in silence, focusing only on the chalk board, praying for the day to come to an end soon as this would not be an easy first day of school.

Lunch time came sooner than the end of the day, but Ruthie didn't mind so much as this marked the halfway point of her first day. The students gathered in various areas of the court yard, talking amongst themselves, eating their meals and relaxing before the second part of the day took off. She sighed to herself cursing to herself about new school and new students. She should have been accustomed to moving all around as she has for years, but for some reason this recent move made her a bit..uncomfortable for unknown reasons. Shaking her head, she headed to a vacant area to isolate herself from the chit chat of other students.

She sat quietly to herself, nibbling away at her lunch and drinking her juice box. It was customary for a student to join a club, but as to what club she was not exactly sure. There were so many. The English club, which would be irrelevant since she spoke English, the sewing club, martial arts, music, drama, painting, etc. So many to choose from and so little time as the deadline was in 2 days to sign up for one otherwise she would have been placed in some random club. So many decisions, so little time.

"Uhm... ah... Hello?"

She looked up to meet the eyes of the big boobie girl she sat next to in class. Her demeanor seemed warming although unsure as to how she should proceed from this point. However, standing not too far from her was a tomboyish blue haired girl trying to look tough. Her demeanor wasn't quite as pleasant. More protective than anything. Ruthie smiled to the two of them.

"Hello, yourselves. How are you doing?" She smiled warmly at the two of them for a few moments before motioning to the empty places near her, "Would you like to sit?"

Inoue nodded hastily taking a seat while the tomboy still stood, moving closer to Inoue. "Look you" she said, keeping her eyes fixed on Ruthie, "don't you take advantage of Inoue. She's a sweet girl."

She smiled then laughed to herself, the tomboy unsure of what to say at this point. Inoue just stared off, her expression seemingly wandering off somewhere else. Ruthie brushed her fingers through her hair, the spikes laying for just a slight moment before peaking back to their normal position.

"You're that voice that threatened me earlier today, aren't you? And here I thought you were a lot taller with bulging muscles or something." she taunted, noting her posture becoming more and more angry, "You don't have to worry. I'm not the type to take advantage of other people's girlfriend's"

"She's NOT my girlfriend, she's my FRIEND!"

"Same difference. Look, I'm just the new kid. I want to eat my lunch in peace and wish the day go by faster. I don't want any drama" She sighed for a moment, looking towards the sky in deep thought. It was the same anywhere else she thought to herself.

Inoue snapped back to reality, sudden movement from across the court yard catching her attention. Instantly she jumped to her feet bowing in apology. "Uhm.. er..uhm... Tatsuki-san, Ruthie-san, uhm... i-i have to go now" She sped away from the two girls, leaving them dazed and confused.

"Uhm... so you're Tatsuki, huh?"

"Yeah...what of it?"

"Is your girlfriend always that... uhm... well does she always run away?"

Tatsuki held her head in shame. Shaking it in acknowledgment.

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as he could. A hollow? Near the school grounds? On the First DAY of school? 

_Cursed Hollows. I just got back from break. Can't they take a break for once_

"Ichigo" screamed Rukia who was just a few steps behind him, "look out!"

Ichigo suddenly stopped. He could feel the reiatsu of the hollow approaching. It wasn't a high level hollow, but a nuisance which must be taken care of nevertheless. Drawing Zangestue from his binding, Ichigo stood ready watching his surroundings for any disturbances. Before him, a dark void began to form, rustling the trees violently in its wake. Ichigo smiled to himself, thinking of how it never gets old how hollows appear in this world. He tapped Zangetsu on his shoulder as the hollow finally appeared from the void, scratching at the pavement with its two front claws announcing his arrival with a howl.

"Eh, will you hurry up already hollow. I have to get back to class soon." he yawned, waiting to dispel yet another weak hollow in his area.

* * *

Note: If you want to check out what happened between Yoruichi and Soi Fon, please read _Relax, Release, Relief _As it's rated M for obvious reasons

More to come. Just had to add this beginning in. hope you enjoy. All reviews excepted, even knives, daggers, rubber chickens, just no guns :)


	4. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor any of their characters, I only own my OC. Enjoi_

* * *

_note: if you're lost as to what happened, reference the scene below with "relax, release, relief" under the mature section._

* * *

_Soul Society_

It wasn't in Soi Fon's nature to run even a minute behind, but today she was definitely late for the meeting with the captains and vice captains. She mentally cursed herself as she ran, thinking how could she allow herself to succumb to... to... whatever that was that happened the night before. Although she did feel a lot better afterwards as if she was...glowing? What nonsense she thought leaping from landing to landing.

As fate would have it, Matsumoto was also running late, taking a "short cut" to make up for lost time. For just a few moments, she thought she was really hallucinating from too much partying last night. Soi Fon? Late? No way. She was alway a stick for being on time.

Being Matsumoto, however, she had to take this opportunity to inquire. Pacing herself just ahead of Soi Fon, she stopped in clear view of her and smiled.

"Ah, this is a rare sight." she teased, crossing her arms over her enormous breasts. Her voice snapped Soi back to reality, causing her to stop dead in her tracks on the same landing as Matsumoto. Mentally cursing herself, she gave her the best burning look she could towards the vice captain. "I let time slip by. What is it to you, vice captain."

Upon closer examination of the 2nd division captain, Mastumoto smiled, walking until she stood within 2 feet of her. "Ah, I see why now. Looks like you go into a...'fight'...with a 'cat'

Soi Fon's entire body blushed. How could she know? Mastumoto laughed handing her a mirror and pointing it in the direction of her neck. Soi felt she could faint now as she saw not one, not two, not even 3 but an almost an entire side of her neck covered in hickies. Sweat began forming on the captain's brow as panic quickly took her along with the hangover she was still experiencing.

"I can't go to the meeting like this. If they see me. Like this. They'll know why and then I'll be interrogated, then possibly stripped of my rank and-"

"Blah blah blah, Soi. You must be new to this." The buxom blond reached in her chest (which would also be known as a purse to her since she could stuff almost anything, even a small captain in them). "I wouldn't worry. Even Captains need a little bit of 'fun'. Now then, I can fix you up if you just.. give me...ah. Here it is."

From her bosom she pulled out a small compact. Opening the top, she smeared its contents on her fingers then began applying it to much needed areas. Since they were almost the same tone, the make up wouldn't have made a noticeable difference in skin tone. In less than a minute Soi Fon's neck look as if nothing happened the night before. "Th...Thank you Matsumoto." she said hesitantly still unsure what to make of this. "You.. wouldn't happen to have anything for a headache, would you?"

"Oh my. We DID have a good night huh? I remember... well not really remember EVERYTHING, but I remember a few weeks ago I had that much fun. It was awesome!" she teased, reaching back into her "purse". "hmmm... I have this from Isane from 4th division. They work within a few minutes. You just have to take it easy as I'm sure you're 'sore'." She handed the captain two small red pills. Soi nodded in gratitude but still looked to the vixen. She smiled back at the captain adding, "You can thank Isane for them later. She's a hoot too."

"Why are you doing this? Are you doing to blackmail me now?"

Matsumoto laughed, her bust giggling up and down doing so. "You're so CUTE captain, have I ever told you that? I'm so HAPPY you finally... well.. you know. Anyways, I have to hurry to the meeting, we're late you know."

Turning her back to Soi Fon, she looked to be on her way. "By The way, we girls have to stick together in the ranks, captain Fon. There are not many of us amongst our male counterparts, so anything we do to help each other out, we do because we are just as strong as they are. And can have more fun then they can. Besides, maybe now you will relax a little and have a little fun, hmmm?" She turned back to the captain giving her the biggest cutesy smile she could, "maybe we can even hang out sometime at the hot springs."

Captain Fon walked passed the blond with the dumb expression, giving a small sigh. "Thank you, vice captain. I will remember this always. We'll discuss hot springs later." she whispered before flashing away to the meeting.

* * *

_The Living World_

Two Hollows. Two freakin hollows in one school day, and it was only 5 minutes before school was out for session for the day that Ichigo along with Chad, Rukia and Inoue had to make up some lame excuse to leave class. Ichigo watched the clock as the second hand rolled around the nine marking less than 15 seconds for classes to be out of session.

Three, two, one

Rings

The teacher bowed, dismissing the class. Most of the class left the room, going to their destinations as most students would after any school day.

"Kurisaki-kun" Inoue said in her concerned tone, "is everything alright?"

"Two hollows in one day", Ishida chimed in, "is unusual. Unless something is drawing them out or Aizen-"

"Reports say that Aizen will not make his move for at least a year. So there would be no reason behind him being involved. I think it's just coincidence" Rukia noted, determined to become victorious over the infamous juice box.

"Ah who cares," Ichigo muttered, gathering his belongings, "You can discuss this if you want. I'm heading home. I hate first days." Rukia sighed as he exited the classroom.

He walked home his usual route, not caring about the thugs nor riff raff which may be lurking about. As much as he did not want to discuss the hollows, it was unusual for more than one to appear even during school ours. Then there was the new girl. She stood out in his mind like Chad stands out at school. She didn't seem quite all American like the books and tv portrayed. She was rather...reserved. He could only imagine the feelings she was going through coming to not only a new school but a new country. And Tatsuki didn't help the transition either.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around to find Rukia rushing towards him. The look on her face told it all as he knew another hollow was appearing. "Another one right? Where this time?"

Pulling out her cellphone she began running her locater. "It's approximately 6 blocks from here. Looks like a construction sight"

"Ah, let's get this over with then" he sighed, finding a discrete spot to rest his body. Luckily Rukia had brought along Kon just in case. As he seperated to his shinigami form, Rukia placed Kon inside his body. Soon Ichigo's physical body became animated...

"Nee-san!!"

With an open handed slap, Rukia sent Kon (inside Ichigo's body) flying into the wall.

"Hey, hey! That's my body you're slappin' around! I don't need a swollen jaw you know!"

"Oh sorry, Ichigo. Force of habit. It's bad enough he does it as a stuffed animal, I couldn't imagine him... with you body and all.."

Kon sat upside down on the wall, moaning "nee-san..." as one of his eyes twitched with a swollen jaw.

The two shinigami rushed to the site to find that it was a partially completed construction sight with no hollow to be found. Instead they found Ruthie walking by the construction sight with a lost look on her face.

"So Rukia. That thing isn't broken is it?"

"No. It said here. I'm sure of it."

"Well there's only the new girl from school walking here. Not a hollow. Did you read the map right?"

"Of course I read it right I know-"

"What are you two doing here?" Ruthie interrupted, quirking a brow at the two of them. "And why are you dressed in MC Hammer pants?"

The two of them looked in mild shock as she could see them, in their spirit forms. For a split second they stared at her in shock and silence. Finally, realizing what she has referenced their attire to, Ichigo spoke up.

"These are not MC Hammer Pants?"

"They look like it to me. It makes you look kinda gay dude"

"GAY!? Why I never. They do not LOOK Gay, ok?"

"I'm not saying, I'm just saying. You look like a 90's MC Hammer gay raver with a big ass sword, dude."

"WHY YOU!" he yelled grabbing her by her shirt. He had forgotten that she was a girl and new to the country. Without hesitation, Ruthie balled her hand into a first and gave Ichigo an upper cut that knocked him granted him the humiliation of being launched from his feet flat on his back. Looking up to Rukia she gave a polite bow as if to excuse herself for the reaction before walking over to Ichigo and grabbing him by his shirt. "Listen, dude. I just moved here. Not only am I new to the freakin school but to this freakin COUNTRY! Give me a freakin break I'm in culture shock and what you're wearing I reference from what I've seen. Excuse me for just saying, it makes you look a little gay having those big leg pants on." She glared in his eyes with anger burning wildly in them. Ichogo swallowed hard as he was afraid of the next onslaught of slaps that were sure to come. "If hitting women is ok in your culture, THEN I WILL BEAT THE HELL OUTTA YA! Ya Dig?!"

"So let me understand this correctly" Rukia interrupted, drawing on her sketch book, "how Ichigo looks is also referenced as gay?" She presented her picture of a kiddy drawing of Ichigo and a gay boy. The two of them looked at her drawing, not sure what exactly to say.

"That...is so wrong... on so many levels...", Ruthie concluded, releasing her grip on Ichigo.

Steam started to rise from Rukia's head at the insult to her drawing. She was trying to help the understanding of what was going on and to be insulted like this? She opened her mouth to protest but their union soon would be shattered as darkness appeared in the mist of the metal and concrete separated only by a fence. Emerging from the darkness a hollow appeared, howling to make his presence known. In the blink of an eye, it swiped Ruthie, gripping her tightly as it brought her to his face. Her eyes widened as she looked upon the monster. It was hideous with its long arms with ropey muscles, two tails which whipped wildly and a hole in its chest. It's mask was white with a shape closely resembling a cow only with tusks and a horn in the center of its head. It brought her closer to her face.

"It's you. You smell tasty" it said, bringing her within two feet of the empty eye socket, "I'm going to savor your spirit."

* * *

Please review. I had to break this into two parts due to the length. I hope you enjoy, chapter 3 soon to arrive. 


	5. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, I do not own bleach nor their characters. Enjoi_

_ Warning: Major Filler_

* * *

"Let her GO you Stinkin' Hollow" howled Ichigo as he cut the hand containing Ruthie from its body. The hollow howled in pain, turning his sights to Ichigo with fury. Rukia went to Ruthie's side to check for any injuries as the hand dissipated into particles. As fate would have it, that would not be the only hollow making an appearance. Rukia's eyes widened as she saw yet another dark matter appear before her, this time containing a dual headed hollow. It drew its right hand back, bringing it about as if to strike Rukia from it's path. There was no time to react. In mere seconds Rukia would have been hurdled into the partially completed concrete wall.

"RUTHIE!!"

At the last second, Ruthie threw Rukia out of the way, taking the brunt of the hit. The force of the blow launched Ruthie into the wall instead causing parts of it to crumble upon her crash. She laid motionless in the rubble, blood painted other parts of the concrete as if it were graffiti. Ichigo quickly dispelled the first hollow, turning his attention to the screaming and the broken wall. His eyes widened seeing the girl motionless. He couldn't tell if her injuries were fatal or not, nor did he care. An innocent girl was hurt. If only he could have been faster.

"Tensa Zangetsu" he shouted, aiming to the dual masked hollow. His attack missed at this hollow split itself in half, laughing at his futile attempt while he sliced through the pavement like a hot knife through butter. The first of the two hollows, Red with a joker smile, charged towards Ichigo. It's face twisted a bit as it laughed insanely lashing its tongue out of its mask as if to taunt Ichigo

Rukia managed to dodge the attack of the second hollow as its mask ,twisted upside down, laughed as well. "Ichigo, Hurry!"

* * *

Urahara sat idly at the store as business was dead today. He sighed as the day seemed to drag on. Tessai was busy attending to inventory while Ururu swept the stairs. Jinta was somewhere probably practicing his swing or something else. he sighed to himself.

"Oi, Kiske. I see business is slow."

Urahara sighed,closing his fan. "Very much so. With it being the first day of school, what else can I expect? Hopefully the occult nerds will come about seeking spiritual gadgets and books, and the health nuts their fixes pretty soon. I take it you've been out and about, hmmm, Yoruichi?"

She paused and licked her paw, rubbing it against her satin black fur. "There's been some unusual activity around town. Spirits are in an uproar and hollows are appearing a bit more frequent. Maybe it's just a fluke, but something doesn't feel quite right."

"Perhaps", Urahara sighed, tipping his had up a bit, "Things haven't been quiet for quite sometime."

"...Urahara-san..."

"hmmm?"

He peeped over the counter to Ururu who shyly looked away from his gaze. "Uhm... Urahara-san... the bell" Gesturing towards the bells close to the door, Urahara and Yoruichi watched as they moved back and forth with no tone coming from them. "Strange things happening around town you say?"

"Yes."

"Very strange indeed"

* * *

The last of the hollows which attacked were finally dispelled. Rukia rushed to Ruthie's side, looking to see just how bad the wounds were. Even though there were no object such as steele poles pruding through her, her body was still traced with numerous cuts and gashes from the impact. It looked as if all the blood from her body pooled on the ground and concrete. Ichigo moved some of the concrete to get better access to Ruthie.

"Ichigo, we have to get her wounds healed and quick! She's lost a lot of blood."

"I'll call an ambulance"

"There's not enough time. We have to get her healed and quick." Rukia looked about and noticed where they were. If they went to Urahara's she would be easily healed and it would be far quicker than to wait for an ambulance.

"We have to go to Urahara's. It's the only way."

Gingerly, Ichigo picked up Ruthie's body, rushing to the Urahara's shop.

line break

"Is there anything else you wish of me, Urahara-san?" Ururu asked. He sighed, just looking about.

"No, Urura. I guess you can go find Jinto for sup-"

Ichigo burst through the door, taking the hinges with the kick. "Urahara! Urahara! We need help now!"

Those present in the store looked up as they saw Ichigo craddling a badly injured girl, blood still pouring from her back. Immediately Ururu rushed to get bandages and Tessai medicines. "Ichigo. Get her a room quickly"

Hastily they tended to her wounds, Ururu handing Tessai bandages and such at his demand. Ichigo and Rukia sat in the other room while they tended to her.

"Ichigo. Did you notice she saw you in your shinigami form?"

He scratched his head for a moment thinking back. "Yeah. She said I looked gay."

"Don't you think that's unusual?"

"Well, Ishida, Inoue and Chad can see me."

"But they're your friends and have spiritual abilities. We were just introduced to her today and a hollow tried to eat her spiritual energies. That's very strange"

"A hollow you say?" Yoruichi chimed in sitting between the two of them on her pillow, "I noticed strange activities today with the spirits around and more hollows appearing than usual. Just who is she exactly?"

"Eh, don't know, she just arrived today in class and called me gay after seeing me in spirit form."

Yoruichi sat in deep thought for a few moments piecing a few things together. "We may want to ask this Ruthie a few questions once she's well. Even though it may just be coincidence I do find a few things strange with her appearance." She got up from her pillow and panced to her bowl. "But. It just may be that I'm over thinking before I have my bowl of milk."

* * *

I know I know. Filler major filler. But it's building up. I also ran out of juices for this chapter since chapter 4 gets interesting :) stay tuned 


	6. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor their characters, just my own_

* * *

"Alright, boys. We have to clear this area by orders of the investor."

"But boss, isn't this supposed to be protected land?"

"Hey, I just follow orders. Besides, don't you have a family to feed too."

The construction crew stood ready to clear another area of a forest to the north. At one time this was sacred land, protected by the city. Now, power has corrupted some officials and the land sold for little to nothing, all for the city's "funds" of course. Little by little the workers began cutting away at the trees and piling the good wood on a truck for shipment. Whatever was left over was burned in a big bond fire. It wasn't long until they came to a tree surrounded by old stones with writing etched into each stone. Upon the tree was a sacred rope and a seal upon the tree.

"Uh, sir. I... I don't think we should cut this tree down and all..."

"What do you mean?!"

"Well uhm... it has this sacred writings and seals around it..."

"And!?"

"And... I don't think we should cut it down"

The head construction boss looked his plans then looked at the tree. "It says it has to go, so cutt'er down"

"But sir-"

"But my ass! If you're that superstitious then you can go home without pay! Otherwise, get it out of here!"

The workers sighed as they revved up their chainsaws. Hesitantly they began cutting into the massive tree, praying that nothing evil would happen or curse them. One worker stopped, freaking out in the middle of a cut when blood trickled from the bark.

"You all shall bleed."

The workers all stopped, backing away from the tree. A light began to encompass it as each stone disappeared. One by one, each of them fell to the ground, some almost completely decapitated. The ones that tried to run met their end slowly with amputated limbs and gashes deep enough to slowly bleed them to death.

After the massacre, the only one left standing was the head boss. His arms trembled in fear watching this onslaught while his stomach churned at the smell of blood. He regretted not listening to his workers for now he wouldn't be home in time to eat his wife's ramen. From the dust and blood emerged a dark figure. His eyes burned red with lust and his silver hair wildly spiked. Within seconds, he stood before the boss with his sadistic grin.

"What year is this?"

He couldn't speak. The gravity of the situation held his tongue as he looked upon this teenager who just slaughtered all 15 of his workers. The boy sighed. "Oh well... at least I have a heart for you." He pulled back his right hand then plunged it in the man's chest, gripping his heart strongly to rip it from his chest and show it to him. He laughed as the man's eyes shown great horror before life disappeared from them.

"Hmmm...I wonder where you could be..."

* * *

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slap you back unconscious."

"...what? Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you threatening me?"

"Someone who wants to know who you are."

"Uhm...Ruthie. The hell do you care?"

They stared each other down as if it were a about to dual. Ruthie couldn't understand why this cat was threatening her, but she wasn't going to sit there and back down from her. Then a smile crept on her face. She always liked a little bit of a challenge and it seemed that this cat wanted to give her one.

"Is it always in japan that monsters attack, people with special powers walk around and pussy talks a lot?"

The cat hissed, drawing out its claws. Ruthie laughed, watching this attempt at a threat with such humor.

"You're pretty arrogant for someone who just got knocked into a concrete wall and almost bled to death." she hissed. Her eyes began glowing, her patience was wearing thin and this girl didn't help it either. Ruthie narrowed her eyes, the cocky smile disappearing into the void. "Where is Ichigo and that girl?"

The cat narrowed her view as well. "Gone. They are the least of your worries. Now tell me, who are you?"

"I just told you I'm Ruthie. I just started classes today and moved here a week ago. Why do you keep asking me? I haven't done anything except just came to this country with my father."

"Oh. And what does your father do."

Ruthie went silent trying to think of what her father did. "What does it matte-" Her heart pounded as if it would beat from her chest. Sweat began forming on her brow, her chest felt even heavier as she gasped for air. "What...what's that..?"

She jumped up from her resting pallet, heading towards the door. From one part of the hallway she could hear a TV playing the news while the other side of the hallway sounds of straining could be heard from the bathroom. Walking to the sound of the TV, her eyes widened upon seeing what was on the telly. The reporter was trying her best to keep her composure

"Twelve people were found dead at the scene while 4 others were critically sounded. Officials have no clue as to who would have done this massacre, but they are leading an investigation. The tragedy happened.."

Her head became a bit light upon seeing the view of the forest. Finding the nearest flat surface she seated herself, holding her head down in silence. The little girl offered water to help soothe her. She gratefully took the cup of water and took a gulp. "Hey cat. You asked me question earlier about my father and who I was. Normally I would probably be scared of a talking cat, but with the events of today, I'm just coping." She turned to the cat, giving her a stern look. "Truth be told, I don't know what my father does nor can I remember what he looks like. I have an idea nothing definite. Now that I've answered your latter question, who exactly are you and are you really a cat?"

'Well... I'm not exactly a cat.. hehe" The cat's body became encompassed in a blue aura whipping an eerie wind about. In a flash the cat was no longer in sight...but a woman with mocha skin and purple hair stood before Ruthie, giving her a mischievous smile. "Surprised?"

Unsure what to say, she just stared for several long moments. This wasn't the reaction that she normally got when she appeared naked in front of people, especially guys, but she was a girl. Finally their silence was broken, "...uhm...can I get some fries with that shake?"

"Not the reaction I expected. Anyways. My name is Yoruichi."

"Oh great. Yoruichi. Nice...very nice.." she commented as her eyes trailed up and down her body, "I'm sure your boyfriend like it too."

"I don't have a boyfriend"

"Well girlfriend"

"I..er uhm... I don't have one of those either"

"Ok fuck buddy whatever you wanna call it. Still you have nice breasts, nice butt...uhm... that's very nice too...", she smirked, "I'm sure you had fun a few nights ago with the uhm... yeah scratches..."

Yoruichi's entire body blushed. She had forgotten about the other night. Quickly she disappeared then emerged with clothes on. Ruthie still remained in her same spot, seemingly trailing in thought. "You know... earlier today, I was a normal foreign student. I almost would have been normal here...then I slipped up and almost died by a hollow." She leaned back slightly looking towards the ceiling. It was as if she was looking to something internally. She sighed again, hanging her head for a moment then looking back to Yoruichi. "I didn't mean to get injured...but I guess over time, my senses have dulled."

"You speak as if you're older than 16."

"Why are you here, Yoruichi?"

"That's personal"

"You asked me personal questions. I'm entitled to ask the same of you"

Yoruichi sighed. "It's complicated..."

"I see..." Ruthie gave one last sigh clasping her hands together. Her eyes closed in concentration as an aura surrounded her. Yoruichi gasped watching this...girl transform before her. Her once spiky hair grew a foot in length, gracefully falling to her shoulders, washing away the black and blond to a burning red. Her face shaped itself from looking 16 to about 22. As the aura dwindled then vanished, she opened her eyes to meet Yoruichi's shocked eyes. Her silver eyes met Yoruichi's golden stare. For a few moments there was silence between the two women. Yoruichi's glare narrowed.

"...Tenoshi...Harushi..."

"It's been a while...you wouldn't happen to be here because you were following me, now would you...hmmm?"


	7. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor any of their characters, I just use them. But I do own my own OC. Enjoi_

* * *

(note: This part is written in first person stream of consciousness)

Yoruichi's mind

_"My, my, you've grown quite a bit." she said as she placed her hands upon her hips, giving me that cocky smile of hers. Almost everything about her remained un phased by the past 150 years. I could feel my stomach churn with a plethora of emotions. I love her, I hate her, I'm happy to see her, I'm angry at her, I want to kiss her, I want to slap her, I want her, I detest her...why?_

_So many feelings trying to overwhelm me at once, I could feel my sanity slowly drifting, my strength shredding away piece by piece, layer by later, eroding me to my core, my inner self I kept protected for so long. I lost myself in my own world until the warmth of her hand brought me back to reality, comforting only a small part of me._

_Her eyes gazed into my own. No. Her eyes were gazing into my soul, reaching within me in an attempt to comfort my weary mind._

_"You've grown...a lot..." Her voice softened greatly, her arrogance faded baring only the woman I remembered back the. "I'm...sorry, Yoruichan"_

_"Why? Why are you here, Tenoshi-san?"_

_I know using her name like this threw her off greatly. It's been a long time since I even referred to her in that manner. My anger finally reached its pinnacle when the palm of my hand found her face to make its strike. For several moments we stood there quietly not certain what to say. My heart regretted striking her while my mind told me it's a logical response for never coming back to me. I hated being a woman sometimes._

_Finally the silence was broken by her heavy sigh as she turned to the door, not once looking at me even after I slapped the taste out of her mouth. I could feel the tears forming, but she would never let me see them._

_"I think it's best I leave now" was all she said as she began walking towards the door. I wanted her to leave and I wanted her to stay. The war within raged harder with each moment, each footstep, almost to the point of madness. All I could do was look to the wood panels on the floor lost in my own battle. Her footsteps stopped at the halfway point out of the door._

_"Yoruichi-san..." she sighed, collective in emotions, "...what you feel...at this very moment, this very point in time. Do you think little Soi Fon felt those same emotions?"_

_Just as I looked up in shock, she was gone like dust in the wind. I stood alone in silence, my heart ripping within with each beat as finally tears flowed from my eyes. I ran through my reunion with Soi Fon. Our fight, her tears, the memories, the pain, the joy._

_How? How did she know? Why? Had I become...just like her?_

_No. At least she said goodbye before she left. I..I..._

_I was left to deal with yet another demon..once I caused to one whom worshiped me...and didn't deserve the pain I caused her._

_I wish I could have went back in time right then and there to stop the mistakes from happening, to right what wrongs I made. I wish I could change the past. I wish I could have told Soi why, just as Haruki told me why she left._

_Had I...inadvertently become a monster myself?_

* * *

_Soul Society_

Soi Fon rummaged through all the warrants and files from about 150 years ago. It seemed that her new training and strategies for the security of Soul Society would have to wait as something...someone has awakened in the world of the living, sending 16 new souls here. Their descriptions were all very vague except for the one who saw the seal upon the tree.

"**By orders of the supreme commander Yamamoto, the 2nd division execution squad along with their captian, Soi Fon, are to go to the real world and bring the body of the one known as Haruki, dead or alive, back to Soul Society. It is advise that caution be used when dealing with, encountering and/or pursuing the warranted. Limitations of use of power shall be invoked as to not cause any further damage to the world of the living.**

**Captain Soi Fon, along vice captain Abarai Renji, vice captain, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia and select members of the 2nd division are to accompany her to the world of the living at 13:00 hours.**

**Signed**

**1st Division  
10th Division**"

Parts of Soi Fon were joyed that she was going to the world of the living. It meant that she would get to at least get to see Yoruichi, even if it was for just a brief moment.

She gathered the best members of the assassination squad as well as a few covert members, and met her other 'team' members at the gates.

"Alright. Looks like we're all here... even you Matsumoto. Let's go"

Without any further speech, they walked through the gates with their hell butterflies, uncertain of what would lie ahead.

* * *

_The world of the living_

The wind began to pick up slightly and a pressure shift was present in the shop. Yoruichi turned towards the living room where the pressure resonated the heaviest. She watched with an unshifted expression a soul society gate appeared. Her eyes widened a bit more as she saw the figures emerge from behind the doors.

"S...Soi Fon?"

"Yoruichi-s...an...Are you alright?" she asked as she saw the trails left behind by the tears once shed only a few moments ago.

"I'm...what are you doing here?"

The rest of the squad stepped through the gates. She kept her stern look, careful not to let her composure waver, even for a moment. "We are here to bring back the body of the one known as Haruki back to Soul Society. Dead or Alive by orders of the 1st and 10th division of Gotei. I would like to ask...your assistance as we have little data on this Haruki and the warrants were issued under your command 150 years ago."

Yoruichi held her head down and sighed. "I see. It seems some things are rearing their heads yet again." She looked up at her former protege, her look stern and unshifted as she now gathered her composure. "Can I speak with you on this matter in private? If you don't mind. There's some things you should know about what you are going into."

* * *

Just when things started to get fluffy, there's a shuffle in the mix. What's really going on? How will this progress from now? What's going to happen? And will Matsumoto put on more or less clothes this time? Stay tuned and let me know what you think. All feddback is welcomed 


	8. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach...unless you count the stuff that I wash my whites in, which in that case I do own come bleach (for clothes)_

A/N: I know it's been a while since I even touched this story. Well I'll try to make more updates. Enjoi

* * *

She signed deeply within herself gathering all that has transpired the moments before Soi Fon's arrival. Despite the feelings deep within, she always managed to have that chestshire smile painted across her face. Slowly she opened the door to a small storage room, crossing her arms as she turned.

"So, little bee, are you sure you're not here to pay me a little visit as well?"

Soifon studied Yoruichi's face, seeing that same smile paint itself across her face in an attempt to erase the evidence that she had been crying. Something was amidst. But no matter how much she wanted to know right now, no matter how much she wanted to reach out and protect her goddess, she knew that the reasons for her being here lay with the events from 150 years ago.

"Yoruichi-sama..."

"Hmmm?"

Soifon sighed deeply, turning her gaze to an empty space on the wall to keep her mind focused. "I won't ask you just yet about what happened to you prior to my arrival. However..."

"It would seem that Haruki has made an appearance. Am I correct?"

"You are correct." Turning her eye back to the mocha goddess, she noticed a shift of concern in her face. "Yoruichi. I know this is before my time. However, I would like to know who this Haruki is?" She let out a sigh, forcing her mind back to the past that she wanted to forget. The night that changed so much and was so easily forgotten in the heart and minds of soul society. Gently she stepped to the little bee, gazing deeply into her eyes; almost apologetically she began to speak.

"It all began about a hundred and sixty years ago

* * *

_160 years ago_

"Hurry HURRY! Buckets! We need Buckets NOW!"

The bells sounded throughout soul society as squad after squad scrambled to the royal house. Those with water and ice abilities tried best to put their Zanpaku-to's abilities toward putting out the blaze, but the fire seemed to fight against their efforts. The head of the Shihouin house assembled a squad just outside the gates.

"You men there. As soon as you see an opening in the flames, I want you to infiltrate the house and see if there are any survivors. You will be able to make it in faster than the 5th division would be able to and bring out the survivors. NOW GO!"

Yoruichi held her breath watching the flames grow in most areas and shrink in others. This couldn't be real. She didn't want to accept that the flames could take away the only person who understood her in all soul society. Clasping her hands together as if praying for a miracle, her breath became more and more shallow as she watched the men disappear into the blaze.

"Don't worry, my little Yoruichi." The Shihouin heads remarked, placing his strong hand upon his daughter's head for comfort, "even though we are the lower rankings of the noble houses, we are, by far, the most capable amongst them." She looked to her father for comfort; however his eyes fixated upon the flames which slowly began to die down. It felt as if time stood still for moments on in, the blaze dying down slower and slower until it seemed to freeze. Tears began to fill her eyes, the thought of losing the only girl friend she had ripped small tears within her heart. She prayed for some kind of miracle.

It seemed that the stars in the night sky had heard the small whispers and granted her prayers. Emerging from the flames ran two men, one of which carried a feminine figure in his arms. Yoruichi's voice broke through the memory.

_"On that night" she recalled, playing that scene over in her head, "the royal house was set ablaze. Even though the dead king resides in another dimension, it was known that he did make visits every few hundred years, and thus he kept a royal house when he visited. On one particular occasion, it is said that he fell in love with a particular soul who possessed a beauty far beyond anyone's comprehension. To him, she bore 2 children Haruki the son of the dead king, and his twin Harushi the daughter of the dead king. It was said that if the dead king ever wanted to step away from the dimension or ever wanted to roam freely within the world of the living, that someone would have to take his place to secure the balance between both worlds. It was well know that Haruki was the first born of the two. And it was also well known that his sister was the more likely candidate should it ever arise that the king himself wanted to go to the real world. To this, Haruki hated not only his sister, but all soul society for this."_

The head of the Shihouin house signaled for one of the standby messengers to summon a member of the 5th division as the men laid the girl down on the ground. Her clothes were burned and torn, her hair slightly singed and her breathing labored for fresh air. Even in her condition, Yoruichi's eyes flashed with great relief seeing her in a better state than she imagined from the flames. The girl finally opened her eyes, barely able to comprehend all that was happening around her.

"Harushi-sama" she whispered, bring her hand close to her friend's hand. With a faint smile upon her face, Harushi gave a weak squeeze before closing her eyes. From the closed slits of her eyes, tears began to slowly trace paths down her cheeks under the burning starry night.

_"That night, from the flames a maniacal laughter could be heard. I knew that laugh all too well. It was Haruki, the one who set the house to flames. Since he was not in line to take the place of the dead king, no one would. His anger for his family had turned into a hatred for all of soul society. _

_Not to our surprise, he disappeared after that incident. Saddened by the loss of their mother, she began to change, training herself hard each day. Pushing herself harder than she ever had. Soon, Room 40 passed an ordinance to imprison Haruki for crimes against the King and against Soul society. My father was in charge of issuing the warrant and seeing to his imprisonment. Harushi got word of this, insisting on tracking him down and imprisoning him herself. _

"I see you've become stronger, oneesan. How bothersome." He turned to her smiling with that murderous sadistic look in his eyes. Even with the amount of blood splashed about the temple and trees, he somehow managed to keep standing. Harushi, on the other hand, bloodied and beaten, could only manage to open on eye while using her Zanpaku-to to brace her up.

"Why...why did you...kill mother...?"

He laughed manically, coughing up clots of blood as he stood against a tree. The wind gave an eerie howl as a cold chill went down her back. "Because...she loved you more than she loved me. They ALL loved you...more than they loved me. And all shall suffer..."

Mustering the last of strength, she forced herself to stand to her feet, forcing her blade deeply into her brother to pin him to the tree. Taking a few steps back, she extended her finger, whispering an enchantment.

"What are you...doing?"

She continued her enchantment, closing her eye to focus on the words from her lip.

"You know...once you complete the enchantment...you won't be able to return back...you'll be stuck here in this world of the living..."

Taking her last breath, she finished the last syllable, opening her eyes to look at her opposite. "I know, onisan. But it is what must be done. Sealing Art number 89: Sacrificial Living Tomb"

* * *

_Present time_

"Once forces arrived to where Haruki was, they found a tree covered in blood and a sacred seal on it. Harushi, however was not seen since." Yoruichi unfolded her arms and cocked her head to the side, watching the little bee take in all this information.

"What of Harushi?"

Yoruichi's eyes flashed for a moment then went back to their normal mischievous look. "Ah, who knows? Probably lurking around somewhere."

"I see." Soifon turned to head back to her team but found that she was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She stiffened at the sudden contact, sucking in a sharp breath feeling a pair of lips brush against her ear. "Leaving so soon, little bee? You've only just arrived here."

"Yo..Yoruichi-sama. I-I... we can't...we don't have time for-"

"Ssssshhh. There is always time for this." Their joined for what seemed like an eternity. The orders, the mission, the world itself did not matter right now.

* * *

Yes I know, I know. Cheesy as hell and stuff like that. I thought I would try to at least move a little forward with some of my stories, seeing how I've only completed like one story so far. I know it's very blah 


End file.
